halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Roederer
* * |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= (formerly) |servicenumber= |unit=*1st Marine Force Recon Company (formerly) *Fireteam Sword |commands= |specialty=Designated Marksman |battles= |awards= }} ...|Excerpt from Spartan Combat Evaluation Report}} Bryan X. Roederer '''( : '''44650-62124-BR) serves as a and is a member of Fireteam Sword. Roederer operated under the branch of . Roederer would be in service during the , as he and his unit participated in the , and operations against the and the . Roederer would also be a combatant during the . Prior to his induction into UNSC Spartan Operations, Roederer was a Infantry Marine for the . Roederer would become a operator for the widely-renowned, and the elite UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance. In his brief service with the Marine Corps, Roederer would be a combatant during the during the final, brutal years of the . During the Post-War Era, Roederer was recruited into the rebooted , where the Marine would be rigoursly trained, and would be augmented into the next generation of Spartans. In his combat service with the , Bryan Roederer served in combat as a Designated Marksman for his respective units. Roederer acted in the role of a Scout for his unit, and proved adept in handling any electronic devices in the field. This Spartan-IV also had the reputation of putting his comrades above any objective, which has earned him the great respect from his many peers, and utter disdain from his superiors. He also was unusually sympathetic to his foes on the frontlines, as well. For Spartan Roederer, it was very important to do the right thing in any scenario. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biographical History Early Life On January 14, 2532, Bryan Xavier Roederer was born on a commercial that was orbiting around a gas giant in the Zeta Retuculi sector. Bryan's childhood was mostly spent inside starships, space stations, and on remote frontier colonies, since his parents, Davis and Cora Roederer, worked as freelance technicians for several deep space-mining operations. In his unconventional youth, Bryan would usually socialize and play with any other children that were with him, while his parents were away on their jobs. While he never had a formal education, the Roederers were able to hire private tutors to help in the boy's education, as he would be taught the disciplines of mathematics and science. Bryan would develop a fascination with computer science, and he would spend most of his time observing and learning the electronics and software of the stations, colonies, and starships that he was on. Bryan's teenage years was a transformative period for the future Spartan. The teenaged Bryan had found himself working independently with other contractors on mining operations, as he helped in repairing and maintaining any electronic equipment and hardware for other mining crews. Roederer was also apart of these operations, and was shown to be a reliable hand. Soon, with raging on, there was a significant amount of high-risk, deep-space mining jobs being offered to the freelance, independent contractors by the (UNSC), as they were offering a hefty sum of credits. Davis and Cora would correctly assume that the war was not going well. There was also the disappearances of several parties on these UNSC-sanctioned mining operations. Therefore, fearing for their safety, Davis and Cora had planned to flee to the frontier colonies and hide until the danger had passed. The plan would never come to fruition. In 2548, the Roederer family were on Solomon Station at the time, a large commercial space station that acted as a temporary home for miners in the region. Davis and Cora would tag along with a crew for another mining job at a nearby system, leaving their son in the care of colleagues on the station. The young Bryan would see his family off at the docking station, not knowing it would be the last time he would ever see them again. After several days, the station's radar would pick up strange anomalies nearby, but didn't take them seriously. This judgement would prove costly, as a arrived at Solomon Station's doorstep soon after. Before any evacuation measures were initiated, boarding parties of entered the station and they began to massacre the inhabitants. Bryan, unarmed and no match for the Elites, was forced to move and hide in the station, slipping past Elite patrols through the vents and halls of the derelict station. Realizing that it was only a matter time before the Elites would discover his presence or destroy the station, Roederer navigated his way to the communication station, surviving several encounters with the Elites. Once he got there, Bryan sent out a distress signal, in the hopes that someone would hear it. Luckily, someone did, as a UNSC battle group dropped in and forced the Covenant raiders to leave the station and the Corvette to flee. Marines entered Solomon Station to rescue any survivors, but would discover that Bryan was only living being left. He was evacuated and treated for his wounds. In the aftermath, Bryan was placed in the care of an orphanage on the colony of for two years. By 2550, Roederer found himself working as maintenance specialist at the spaceports in . However, Roederer, still carrying the scars of the incident at Solomon Station, was yearning for something meaningful in his life. Bryan would wonder if he was simply destined for a life of desolation. However, media reports on the Covenant conflicts had caught his attention and the young man believed that he needed to confront his demons if he was to ever find peace. Thus, Bryan decided to enlist into the , specifically, the . Enlistment into the UNSC Armed Forces After his enlistment and induction, Roederer would complete the grueling Marine Combat Training (MCT) course at the on the colony of . During the MCT, Roederer would showcase and enhance his athleticism and was able to harness his physical tools for combat. Roederer would also develop into an excellent marksman at boot camp. Upon his graduation in late 2551, Bryan was given the rank of and was made a rifleteam leader for his Marine squadron. A couple of Marine officers, who had taken notice of Roederer's talents in MCT, were able to recruit the young corporal into UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance, a special operations group that was in need to fill up their depleted ranks. Corporal Roederer would complete the grueling selection process for Force Recon, and he was plunged into the grueling training meant to forge him and his fellow volunteers into elite Force Recon operatives. Roederer would survive the process, and was assigned to the 1st Marine Force Reconnaissance Company. In his assignment, he would meet and befriend Pierce Jackson, as they were both placed in the same squadron. Human-Covenant War Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Era Sol System Reclamation Campaign Induction into the SPARTAN-IV Program The Created Crisis Personality and Traits Bryan Roederer is regarded as an individual with outstanding character, defined by his integrity and his valor. He is known to be caring for his fellow man, and was driven by a Kantian moral framework that was instilled into him by his parents. Roederer was raised to believe, from an early age, that the rightness or wrongness of actions and deeds is not dependent on consequences, but, on whether they fulfill one's moral duty. Bryan possesses rigorous discipline, as he is often seen spending his freetime on the training grounds. Roederer has spent his time training on the holographic firing ranges, and obstacle courses as a Marine. As a Spartan, Roederer dedicated significant amount time in the , and spent time training and pushing his augmented body to it's limits. One of Roederer's more defining traits was his care for his fellow men, whether they were familiar or strangers to him. He often volunteered himself for rescue, and often ignored orders to save the lives of anyone in danger. This also applies to hostiles, as he is often taken wounded Insurrectionists and hostile aliens as prisoners, and treated them humanely, even if the favor is not returned. When it comes to his physical profile, Bryan is an athletic and well-built individual, all due to intense physical training that he added to his daily routine. Bryan possesses bright, blue eyes and dark, black hair. He has facial hair, but he usually keeps it to a minimum. When not in his armor, Bryan generally dresses in military garb or other civilian clothes that is cheap on price. Roederer's athleticism and his physical tools would be enhanced, when he underwent the augmentation procedures for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Roederer's speed and reflexes were even more advanced than the average human, and the augmentations allowed for him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time. However, even with his with his physical talents, Roederer did have his shortcomings. Bryan suffers from Fibromyalgia, a chronic disorder that can cause widespread pain in the muscles, bones, areas of tenderness, and general fatigue. The augmentations and the prescribed medications have helped Bryan in managing the onslaught of pain caused by his condition. Roederer was trained into becoming an excellent sharpshooter and, thanks to his discipline, was able to master a wide range of weaponry in the UNSC's arsenal. Roederer would achieve elite marksmanship for human weapons such as the , , , and the . Due to his athleticism and his dedication to military training, Roederer acted as a Scout for his units, even act as a runner in some situations. Bryan, thanks to his expertise in handling electronic devices, was a useful hacker to utilize on the field. However, Bryan was limited in his combat capacity, as he struggled in CQC and struggled in positions of leaderships during combat. Even so, Roederer is seen as a talented soldier that can be counted on during any of the dire situations that can happen. When it comes to relationships for Roederer, it came easy to him due to his sociable nature. He developed a solid set of bonds with the members of Fireteam Sword, due to the experiences they shared in the final days of the war against the Covenant. Roederer's closest relationships were with Pierce Jackson and Leslie Niekro, as the trio fought alongside each other during the Invasion of Earth. They all joined the SPARTAN-IV Program together, and trained together. While they have butted heads before, Roederer still held great respect for the veterans of Sword, Jerrick Steele and Ryan Hendricks. Both held a different set of priorities and beliefs than Roederer, but both also respected his skills and caring nature for other soldiers. When it comes to his hobbies and quirks, Bryan has a particular taste in music, as he enjoys classical alternative rock music. Roederer enjoys listening to music from classic bands and musicians during his training and freetime. Some of his favorite artists date all the way to the latter years of 20th century, like Alice in Chains ''and ''Audioslave. Roederer also enjoyed athletic activities, enjoying Basketball and Football in his freetime. Gallery Notes Category:SPARTAN-IV